The End
by LzL
Summary: [ Oneshot ] The perfect ending to the perfect story.


The End

Disclaimer: If Inuyasha was mine, do you think he would still be walking around with his hoari on?

Wow…I'm getting a lot of ideas recently and they all seem to be those heart-melting romantic stories. Hmm…I wonder if it's got to do with this special someone I know. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one!

Enjoy!

* * *

''Kagome…'' 

Inuyasha mindlessly sighed to himself, not realizing he just spent the last hour repeating the same name over and over again.

The clear night sky was filled with stars, all shining more brightly than any other nights. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice though as he sat in his favourite tree again, only focusing on that one name.

Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed again, finally staring up into the star filled sky. _'It's those nights again...When I just want to…' _He stopped his thoughts and chuckled sadly. _'Nah, it's never going to happen.'_

_'Or will it?' _A voice suddenly voiced in the back of his mind.

Inuyasha pondered that thought. _'What if…I mean…then we could…'_ He looked up to the stars again, noticing they're shining more brightly than before, as if encouraging him to go for it.

Next thing he knew, he barged into Kaede's hut, grabbed Kagome by the hand and was pulling her to her feet, leading her out. The others all sat there, staring at the hanyou and the teen. They didn't do anything to stop him though, knowing Kagome would be safe with him.

''Uh…Inuyasha?'' Kagome had questioned.

''Just come…'' Inuyasha quickly replied her.

He slowed down once he got nearer to the God Tree, still holding Kagome's hand. Then he stopped at the base, finally taking a look at her.

He marveled at the sight of her, all train of thoughts coming to a stop in his mind. _'How can anyone be so beautiful?' _he wondered.

''Um…Inuyasha, why are you staring at me?'' Kagome asked, snapping Inuyasha out of his trance.

''Huh?...Oh!...uh…'' Inuyasha felt himself starting to blush; embarrassed that he got caught staring. He wanted to tell Kagome, but for some reason couldn't continue on.

''So Inuyasha, why did you drag me all the way out here?'' Kagome asked, noticing Inuyasha's blush.

''Um…'' Inuyasha started, not knowing how to tell her. _'Ah great, I'm so stupid! I can't tell her! What the hell was I thinking!_' Inuyasha yelled at himself in his head, not able to even look at Kagome.

Kagome took a step closer to the hanyou, placing a gently hand on his shoulders, making him look up. Inuyasha slowly raised his head to look at Kagome, and his heart melted when he saw her smile. She was giving him the same usual sweet and innocent smile.

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha got his courage back and he finally opened up and told her all the thoughts and feelings he had hidden away for so long.

''Kagome, there's something I want to tell you.''

''What is it?''

''Well…I love you...'' Inuyasha paused, wondering what Kagome's reaction was.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing stopped for a second, and her heart starting to bump faster. Kagome didn't say anything; all she did was look at him with tears at the corner of her eyes.

Inuyasha knew it was a mistake right away. _'Damn, I should've just kept my mouth shut. Now things are going to be so awkward…'_

He turned to Kagome and quickly tried to apologize. ''I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to tell you that. I…I'm so sorry.''

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. But he noticed something, it wasn't tears of sadness…it was…tears of joy.

''Inuyasha, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I love you too. I've been in love with you for so long. I never knew I can have everything at the same time, but I do. I never knew I can be LOOKING at everything, but here you are, standing right in front of me. You always know how to protect me, away from all kinds of dangers. I love the way you hold me, and just be yourself. You always tell me the things I want to hear the most. Just the sight of you brings a smile to my face. I love you too, so much.'' Kagome smiled back at him.

Inuyasha grinned. Glad that Kagome feels the same. He continued. ''There are too many reasons for my love for you. Everything about you is just…I could tell you your pretty all night, I could tell you how beautiful you are all night, and I still won't have said enough. I love you, you're my everything. You're amazing, very cute, always considerate of others, independent but sociable, just…amazing. Someone who's great to hug…makes it hard to let go. Great to hold hands with, wonderful just to be with. I love it when you smile, I love it when you…don't do anything. You always make me smile and then you smile, and then I just melt… You really are my everything. I'll never forget what you are to me, my companion, my partner in the world. Always there for me, always cheering me up. I've loved you for a lot more than just this night, MANY nights, in fact, and many times when I can't talk to you, all the times I spend just staring at your greatness…like right now. The thought of you fills my life. You're so beautiful and not just on the outside but very much so on the inside, how considerate you are of others, how you can always say what counts, when it counts. All the little things you do and all the beautiful things u create. I love you…''

''Inuyasha…I'm very glad you're saying these but, you gotta stop. You'll make me get all teary again!'' Kagome smiled, her heart melting with every word Inuyasha say.

''I can't stop. I'll never have time to tell you all the things I love about you. I've gotta cram all that into a lifetime! I'll need centuries just to start telling you. I'll have to invent new languages. So I better start now by telling you that you're beautiful and I love you. I love u very much…you are my life…permeated every part of my mind...my soul.''

''Oh Inuyasha!'' Kagome couldn't hold it anymore. She flung herself towards Inuyasha and held him close.

Inuyasha embraced Kagome just as tightly, finally able to hold her like how he had always dreamed of.

''I love you Kagome, my everything.''

''I love you too, Inuyasha.''

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, holding on to each other under the starry sky, knowing they would never have to let go again.

And they lived happily ever after…to the very end.

* * *

Phew…done! Not much to say. Just wanted to say that all the things Inuyasha said has been quoted from a very special certain someone. Love u lots! 

Anyhoo…review please!


End file.
